Present Shopping
by poIson-kiZz
Summary: OneShot, AU, InuxKag, Ach ja, die Weihnachtszeit und die vielen Geschenke! Ist doch toll wenn man eigentlich etwas für seine Freunde kaufen möchte und dabei ganz zufällig ein eigenes Geschenk ...trifft.


**Jaaa .. schlagt mich, haut mich, beißt mich ... ich weiß, ich habe schon seeeehr lange meine ff's nicht geupdated! SORRY .. ich weiß es bringt sich nichts .. und anstatt dass ich ein neues kapitel hochlade, nein, lade ich eine kurzgeschichte hoch. gomen -.- .. aber ich möchte ja, dass die geschichten auch gut werden .. außerdem leide ich einwenig an writer's block .. und als entschädigung und vielleicht ... kleine wiedergutmachung .. habe ich diesen kleinen one-shot geschrieben..**

**ich hoffe er gefällt euch****

* * *

**

Present Shopping

Der Automat spukte zuerst ihre Karte und kurze Zeit darauf auch ihr Geld aus. Hektisch steckte sie dieses unachtsam in ihre Hosentasche und versuchte dann ihre Karte in ihre Tasche zu schieben und ihr Essen nicht zu verlieren.

Es war nicht gerade leicht, vier Sachen mit nur zwei Händen gleichzeitig zu balancieren, aber kurze Zeit später, hing ihre Tasche fest auf ihren Schulter und sie manschte genüsslich ihre Brot auf.

Die weißen Flocken, die vom Himmel herab fielen, waren so zart und weich, dass Kagome keine Kopfbedeckung benötigte. Die kurze Jacke hielt trotz ihres Erscheinens sehr warm und die pelzigen Stiefel waren perfekt um durch die nassen, schneeigen und dreckigen Einkaufsstraßen zu marschieren, ohne sich dabei die Hose schmutzig zu machen.

Der Duft von Punsch und Gebäck, Feuer und Duftölen stieg ihr in die Nase und aus jedem Geschäft ertönte Musik.

Die Weihnachtszeit! Ach, wie Kagome sie liebte.

Aber das mit den Geschenken war so eine Sache, die ihr nicht so gut gefiel. Sie mochte es zwar selbst Geschenke zu bekommen, aber welche zu kaufen empfand sie als mühsam. So viele Geschenke, so viele verschiedene Geschmäcke und Wünsche und so viel Geld!

Aber da musste sie durch, so wie jedes Jahr.

‚Schade, dass es leider noch zu früh ist', dachte Kagome. ‚In ein, zwei Stunden würde man erst die vielen bunten Lichter sehen, die die Allee schmückten.'

Ihr erstes Ziel war ein Laden, mit vielen Scherzen und Sachen für Jedermann. Darin könnte sie bestimmt etwas für ihre Freunde kaufen.

Dann, während sie zielstrebig durch die Menschenmenge schlenderte, schlug ihr plötzlich jemand gegen ihr Hinterteil. Kagome schrie fast auf als der Schock des Schlages über sie wusch. Es war weniger der Schmerz, als mehr die Plötzlichkeit.

„Tz, Mädchen pass doch auf! Dir stand das Geld weiter aus der Hosentasche als dein Hosenbund ist. Ein richtiges Schlaraffenland für Taschendiebe." Sagte der Junge, der sich neben Kagome stellte und sie angrinste, während er die Geldscheine in ihre Hosentasche stopfte und langsam seine Hand von ihrem Hintern zog.

Der anfängliche Schock hatte sich in blinde Wut verwandelt, so dass sie gar nicht auf das Aussehen des jungen Mannes achtete. Sie registrierte bloß, dass er ungefähr in ihrem Alter, wenn nicht ein wenig älter war.

„Hey, was soll das du Perversling?!" Fragte Kagome während sie den Jungen mit stählern blitzenden Augen ansah und gegen seinen Arm schlug.

„Chill. Ich hatte dir ja bloß einen Gefallen getan." Hob der Junge seine Hände hoch. Sein immer noch grinsender Gesichtsausdruck war Beweiß genug, dass er sichtlich amüsiert und überhaupt nicht betrübt war.

„Du hättest es mir auch sagen können! Welcher fremde Idiot greift einem völlig fremden Mädchen auf den Hintern?! Du hast deine Stimme nicht umsonst, benutz sie!"

„Hm, so war es aber viel effektiver."

Kagome musterte den Jungen einen Moment lang. Es war ein Dämon, das hatte sie schon am Anfang gesehen. Die langen silbernen Haare und die gelben Augen waren überdeutliche Merkmale. Sie schnaubte und verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich bin doch keine Auslage! Außerdem würden Taschendiebe sicher nicht so offensichtlich sein."

Kagome hatte sich nun ein kleines bisschen beruhigt und überkreuzte die Arme, während sie noch immer wachsam und düster den Jungen vor sich anstarrte.

Der Dämon grinste und beugte sich ein wenig nach vor, nachdem er von einem vorbeigehenden Passanten gestupst wurde. „Nein keine Auslage, einfach nur ein verlockendes Gestell."

„Ha, so was Arrogantes habe ich glaube ich noch nie getroffen." Meinte Kagome empört.

„Oh, wir kennen uns gerade erst einige Minuten und schon hast du mein Herz gebrochen!" Sagte der Junge gespielt verletzt und gab eine Hand über seine linke Brust.

„Nein, wir kennen uns gar nicht." Verbesserte Kagome den jungen Dämon und marschierte los. Warum hatte sie sich überhaupt so lange mit ihm unterhalten? Mit so einem arroganten, widerwärtigen Perversling.

Etwas unsicher holte sie das Geld aus ihrer hinteren Hosentasche und zählte das es nach, bevor sie es in ihre Tasche verstaute.

Als sie jemand leicht von der Seite anstieß, weiteten sich ihre Augen.

„Verfolgst du mich etwa?" Fragte Kagome genervt. Der Junge grinste nur ein halbes Grinsen. Hatte er da etwa ein Piercing auf den Augenbrauen?

„Nein, vielleicht muss ich ja zufälliger Weise in dieselbe Richtung."

„Ja genau." Sagte Kagome ungläubig und versuchte sich ihren Weg durch die Menschen zu stampfen und diesen Dämon abzuwimmeln. Doch das gelang ihr nicht und sie blieb wütend stehen. „Was zum Teufel willst du?"

„Deine Nummer." Antwortete der Dämon lässig.

Kagome lachte zynisch auf und ging dann weiter, ohne den Jungen weiter zu beachten. Das war doch lächerlich.

„Hey, warte. Ich meins ernst." Eine Hand schoss hervor und hielt Kagomes Arm fest, sodass sie stehen bleiben musste und verwundert in gold-gelbe Augen starrte.

„Könntest du mich vielleicht loslassen?"

„Klar, wenn du mir deine Nummer gibst." Der Dämon grinste und zeigte seine scharfen, weißen Zähne her.

Kagome seufzte. „Was willst du eigentlich?"

Der Junge sah sie einen Moment lang verdutzt an, bevor er wieder grinste.

„Hab ich schon gesagt und eigentlich hättest du es mir schon längst geben sollen."

„Wow, du hast aber ein verdammt großes Ego wie mir scheint."

„Richtig, was ich mir aber auch leisten kann."

„Sagt wer?"

„Die vielen Mädchen die mir schon ihre Dienste angeboten haben." Meinte er grinsend.

Kagome verzog das Gesicht und befreite ihre Hand von seiner.

„Eklig und eingebildet. Aber hey, wenn Einbildung die einzige Bildung ist die du hast, dann ist es immerhin besser, als wenn du gar keine hättest."

„Jetzt wirst du beleidigend." Sagte der Junge erneut in einem gespielt verletzten Ton.

„Nein, nur ehrlich."

Die beiden sahen sich in Ruhe an, obwohl Kagome noch einwenig wütend war. Sie musste sich eingestehen, abgesehen von seinem Charakter, sah er wirklich gut aus. Und seine dämonische Aura wirkte sogar, irgendwie, sexy.

Kagome schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Du gefällst mir."

„Bitte was?" Fragte sie überrascht. Dieser Junge schien Kagome immer irgendwie zu schocken. Der nächste Schock kam in Form eines Lachens. Denn der Junge grinste nicht, nein, er lachte richtig über ihre Reaktion. Obwohl sie nicht verstehen konnte, was daran so witzig war.

„Du hast mich schon gehört, du bist anders und das gefällt mir."

Kagome senkte ihre Augenbrauen und kniff kurz ihr Nasenbein mit ihren Fingern. „Hör zu, ich habe keine Zeit für Spielchen, also lass mich bitte jetzt in Frieden."

„Nein, erst, wenn ich kriege was ich wirklich will."

Kagome seufzte. Dieser Typ war sehr anstrengend. Sie blickte hinauf. „Und was willst du wirklich?" Fragte sie müde.

„Einen Kuss."

Eigentlich hätte sie nichts mehr verwundern sollen, nicht bei diesem Dämon. Sie sah auf die Seite bevor sie einen Schritt näher kam, ihre Hände um seinen Hals legte und das tat, was er wollte.

Sie hatte sich gedacht, so würde er sie in Frieden lassen, aber während er sie küsste, konnte sie an nichts mehr denken. Das war noch nie so gewesen.

Der Junge legte seine Arme um ihre Taille, so gut es mit der Jacke im Weg ging, zog sie näher an sich und vertiefte den Kuss.

Es war, als ob etwas in Kagome explodieren würde. Der Kuss war sanft, leidenschaftlich und fordernd und noch nie, hatte sie ihr Umfeld vergessen.

Nach einigen Augenblicken stieß sie sich von ihm ab. Ihr Gesicht war wahrscheinlich das Ebenbild von seinem, verwirrt und zufrieden.

Ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen drehte Kagome sich um und verschwand in der Menge. Das Lächeln von ihren Lippen konnte sie jedoch nicht abradieren. Nicht so, wie sie das freche Grinsen aus dem Gesicht des Jungen gelöscht hatte.

Nach so einer Aktion fühlte sich doch jedes Mädchen gut.

Mit mehr Elan marschierte sie in das Geschäft und suchte nach Scherzartikeln für ihre Freunde.

„Du hast mir deine Nummer noch nicht gegeben." Sagte eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihr während sie gerade lustige Figürchen mit witzigen Slogans betrachtete.

Sie schreckte einmal hoch, beruhigte sich aber schnell wieder. Dieser fremde Dämon war ein Schocker, sogar nur vom Aussehen. Sie sah ihn an, aber diesmal weniger wütend als amüsiert.

„Nein, die kriegst du auch nicht."

Anstatt wie jeder normale …. Jedes normale Lebewesen zu fragen wieso, grinste der Dämon sie wieder arrogant an.

„Ich kriege immer was ich will."

Kagome lächelte in sich hinein, während sie sich weitere spaßige Figuren ansah.

„Diesmal nicht, Playboy."

Der Junge lachte ebenfalls.

„Anscheinend kennst du mich schon gut, da können wir gleich das ganze „Freunde sein" überspringen."

„Ich denke um das zu wissen, muss man dich nicht lange kennen. Worauf ich außerdem keine Lust habe."

„Doch hast du und wenn nicht, bringe ich dich dazu."

Nun konnte Kagome sich nicht mehr länger halten und lachte laut auf. Dann blickte sie mit einem warmen Lächeln in die faszinierenden gelben Augen.

„Cafe?"

„Gerne." Antwortete Kagome und wunderte sich über ihre eigene Spontaneität und guten Laune.

Später, als es in den Straßen schon dunkel war und die vielen Lichter der Jahreszeit das richtige Flair gaben, hatten sich Kagome und der Junge in ein warmes und kuscheliges Cafe eingenistet.

„Wie heißt du eigentlich?" Fragte Kagome.

„InuYasha und du?"

„Kagome."

„Schöner Name, passt zu einem schönen Gesicht."

„Ah, jetzt verwendest stereotypische Anmachsprüche. Das passt nicht zu dir."

„Stimmt, hast Recht. Eigentlich wollte ich sagen, der Name ist mir egal, ich werde ihn so und so vergessen haben wenn wir schon bei mir zu Hause in meinem Bett sind." Er hob die Augenbrauen als ob er etwas andeuten würde.

Kagome schlug ihm spielerisch auf den Arm.

„Nein, ich hatte es vorhin ehrlich gemeint. Du bist bildhübsch."

Kagome wurde rot und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Latte Macchiato.

„Siehst du, ich bekomme immer was ich will."

„Aber meine Nummer hast du doch noch gar nicht."

InuYasha grinste geheimnisvoll. „Noch nicht, aber bald."

Und so begann alles …

Jetzt sitze ich zu Hause, schreibe mein Buch fertig während mein Mann duscht. Übrigens, bin ich Kagome Higurashi.

„Schatz, komm ins Bett."

Anscheinend ist mein Mann doch schon fertig und ich lächle in mich hinein. „Etwas später." Schreie ich zurück.

„Nein, jetzt." Flüstert der silberhaarige Dämon in mein Ohr und umarmt mich von hinten.

„Ich will aber noch nicht." Protestiere ich schwach.

„Ich aber."

„Du kriegst aber nicht immer was du willst." Ich grinse als ich merke welches Spiel wir erneut spielen.

„Doch, ich habe dich bekommen, Beweiß genug, dass ich immer kriege was ich will." Sagte InuYasha und zog mich aufs Bett.

* * *

**Es ist kurz und bündig .. und ich weißt, doch noch etwas zu früh für Weihnachten, aber hey .. ist mir so eingefallen und ich kenne viele, die jetzt schon einkaufen gehen!**

**Feedback ist immer gut, möchte ja wissen, ob ich das Schreiben schon soooo arg verlernt hab**

**bye bye**


End file.
